


Before You Leave

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't dream last night but maybe Severus did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Watching him, Harry couldn't help but wonder what a man like Severus Snape dreamt about? He could tell, even from where he stood, that Severus was dreaming. His angular face looked quite peaceful save for the small flicks of his brow and the occasional twitch of his eyelids. 

Harry knew Severus as well as anyone but he would never presume to say he knew what was going through his mind at the moment. Dreams could be completely silly and pointless, Harry knew that, but he half-hoped it was him Severus was dreaming about. Harry turned away from the bed and pressed his face against the cool, rain-washed window. He closed his eyes as he admitted to himself it was more than a half-hope. 

Dreams could be premonitions, rarely, though it had happened to Harry. Dreams could be memories, too. However, they were usually random pieces of memory, often muddled with something else. Harry hadn't dreamed last night as he slept, or at least he didn't remember any dreams. His memory of last night felt somewhat muddled even without the subconscious mind confusing them. 

He opened his eyes, looking down at the brick courtyard and a black cab waiting for an early pick up. It was hardly even six. A drop of rain finally gave way and slid down the pane, Harry followed its watery trail with his index finger, remembering how Severus's fingers slid down his spine as he took Harry in his mouth. That Harry was sure had happened. It was later that everything became unclear. The memories felt like petrol can after petrol can in flames — flashes and explosions coming one after another; Harry rising up above Severus, riding his cock, Severus pressing Harry's wrists over his head, telling him not to move, half-finished drinks, frantically undressing, wanting to come but not wanting it to end. 

Harry closed his eyes hoping, desperately wishing, that Severus would remember it like he did. Severus had picked the hotel, of that Harry was certain. 

Harry smirked as they walked through the tall black gates. It was very posh and they hadn't even stepped through the doors yet. Harry wondered if this was the sort of place Severus was comfortable or if was he trying to impress Harry. As the doorman opened the door for them, Harry muttered in Severus's ear, "You could've had me in an alley." 

"Why make it cheap?" Severus had replied, their heels clicking across the striped stone floor. 

"An alley doesn't make it cheap," Harry replied. 

Severus lifted one shoulder, giving Harry a look which Harry couldn't quite read. Later it would become clear, as Harry's back was pressed to the down-filled pillows, his feet planted on the bed, Severus spreading his legs wide as he pressed his tongue to Harry's arse, that comfort had a price worth paying. 

Harry couldn't remember checking in or asking for a room. They glided past the desk, a key in hand. 

Once in their room, Severus had pushed Harry to the door, kissing and rutting against him. Severus came in minutes, Harry's hand down his trousers. But it had started before that. The lift had been empty. That was right. The doors slid silently closed and Harry had turned, holding Severus against the wall, kissing him hard. Severus groaned, running his hands through Harry's hair. Harry sucked on Severus's tongue and lower lip as he pushed his long coat and waistcoat aside, spreading his hands across Severus's chest before rubbing his thumbs across Severus's nipples. 

Harry pressed his thigh between Severus's legs, thrilling at the feel of his stiff cock. "God, I want you here," Harry said, panting, before he moved his mouth to Severus's neck. 

"Do it then," Severus had replied with a groan. Too soon, the lift had stopped, and the room — it was not that far — was waiting to encapsulate them in its privacy, holding in the secrets that were theirs alone, silencing Severus's cries as he came in Harry's hand, on his wrist, bucking his hips and Harry stroking till Severus sagged against him, kissing him once more. 

They had kissed so much. They couldn't seem to stop. It was like they could no longer exist without it. They kissed as their clothes were strewn about the room. They kissed, rutting against each other, their hands in each other's hair. They kissed pressing each other to the wall. They kissed tripping to the bed. They kissed and kissed, tongues sliding past each other, pulling at each other's lips, wanting more and more, and they kissed with Harry's come still hot on Severus's tongue. 

Harry had thought that would cure this fever, fill this need; Severus's mouth on his cock, then later on his arse, but it didn't. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry held him close as Harry positioned Severus's cock, pushing it into his arse. 

Their kiss broke when Harry had to sit up to fuck him properly. Severus's hands had moved all over Harry's body, touching every edge, every slope and curve of muscle, every single scar until finally bringing his hand to Harry's cock. He circled his thumb around the tip then reached up, pressing it to Harry's lips. Harry pulled the finger into his mouth, sucking on it and groaning again at the taste of his come on Severus's skin. 

Severus kissed him once again when he pressed Harry's chest to the bed. Harry could recall that.

Harry slid his hand across his chest and under the neck of his t-shirt, feeling the tender skin of his shoulder. Severus had kissed his mouth but then moved to skin. He sucked, licked, nibbled leaving small delicate bruise after delicate bruise on neck and shoulder. Whispering between flicks of his tongue, "I want you to be mine. I want to put my mouth on you everywhere." 

It was then that Severus had pulled his cock out of Harry and Harry had cried out at the loss. He rolled over about to demand that Severus get back to it but Severus shushed him and pushed him against the pillows. He pushed Harry hands over his head, "Keep them there," he said, then spreading Harry's legs, Severus made up for the loss of his cock with the press of his tongue. 

Harry's arse was already sensitive from being fucked and he cried out as Severus ate him, his legs shaking. He threw his head back, crying out, his hips snapping of their own accord. 

How long had Severus done that? Harry couldn't recall but it was somewhere between too long and not nearly long enough. It was all a swirl, a mixture, like a tray of spilled drinks all merging together. Pushing his hand through his fringe, Harry thought further back, before the hotel gates. It was a pub. They had both ordered a whisky, Scottish whisky, thank Merlin. Harry had one encounter with Irish whisky and one was enough. 

They hadn't bothered finishing their drinks. It was apparent that both of them wanted to proceed from there. 

Harry went back further in his memory. It hadn't started over their drinks. Honestly, it had started years ago, after Harry's divorce. They weren't friends exactly but they would see each other occasionally when Severus had helped on a couple cases, or anytime someone wanted to throw some trumped-up event commemorating the war. They knew each other well enough to see through the polite veneer, even as they both tried not to show their contempt for fundraisers, speeches, or whatever the hell it was. 

Harry had come to look forward to those times, when he would see Severus enduring the same torture he was. The wry remarks, the quiet jokes, all made it so much better. Seeing Severus's amusement dance in his eyes while his face remained completely impassive made it almost entertaining. 

Harry had looked forward to tonight...no last night. It was a decade since the war and there wouldn't be just one fundraiser, gala or whatever they were called; Harry would have to attend at least five the last time he counted. His only saving grace was that Severus Snape, the war hero, would be there as well. 

They both stood, arms folded, staring glossy eyed as the first ridiculous, pompous speech was given. They had all raised their glasses to toast Harry, and as they raised their glasses to toast Severus, he had muttered to Harry, "Christ, I'm glad this is the last of it." 

Harry looked at him. "There are two more speeches." 

"I mean the parties, not the speeches," Severus replied quietly out of the corner of his mouth. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not caring if people thought him rude for whispering. "There are always more of these." 

"Not for me," Severus replied, giving Harry a marked look. "Ten years is enough of this. I'm not doing it again." 

"You have to," Harry said, taking hold of Severus's wrist. "I'm not doing it alone." 

"It's not a buddy system." Severus's lips twitched with the joke but Harry wasn't laughing.

"I don't want to without you." Harry held Severus's wrist still and they looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't only enduring speeches that lay between them. Harry could see it there in Severus's eyes and feel it welling up inside of him. 

Harry didn't give a shit about what he was supposed to do. He dragged Severus from the room to the closest quiet place he could find and pushed Severus into it. Severus turned on his heel, pulling Harry to him and they kissed quick, hard, and fast. 

"We'll be missed," Severus panted. 

"Don't care," Harry replied and pushed his lips to Severus's once more. 

They left the party unannounced and headed to a pub. From there it was to the hotel. 

Harry turned from the window. Starting from the door, he let his gaze drag across the floor at every piece of discarded clothing. He would've assumed that Severus was the kind of man who was methodical about everything. But his clothes, like Harry's, were jumbled and strewn all over the room. 

He had been methodical with how he brought Harry off the first time — his mouth on Harry's cock, on his balls, on all the places surrounding them. Every press of tongue, slow drag of lips, perfect touch of palm and fingers, seemed designed and executed to bring Harry off in a way he'd never forget. His legs shook, his entire body thrummed, as he came hard and fast. 

Thinking back on the orgasm, Harry was surprised he hadn't collapsed right there but all he could think was more — more of...everything. 

Severus gave him more, as if he were pouring himself completely into this...no, _that_ one night. 

Harry wanted to give twice as much back. He ached to know if Severus had understood that, had felt that. He ached to know if Severus had felt it as Harry threw his legs over Severus's shoulders, thrusting with his hips, digging his shoulders into the bed, wanting Severus to drive into him deeper, harder. 

Harry arched, crying out, certain he would come from Severus's cock in his arse alone. Severus put one hand on Harry's hip, steadying himself, and reached for Harry's cock with the other. 

"Show me how you come," Severus whispered, eyes fire-bright on Harry. "I missed it. I want to see it now. God, I want you to come while I fuck you." 

Severus's hips stuttered as he grunted, and with a long slow groan, he came, filling Harry. The pulse of his cock, the rush of his come in Harry's arse threw Harry over the edge. He was calling out and coming what felt like over and over again, Severus never stilling his hand on Harry's cock. 

Harry looked to the bed at Severus's content face. Is that what Severus had dreamt about? 

Harry turned his body, taking a hesitant step from the window. Harry wasn't sure what he had dreamed about last. He had the contented sleep of a well-fucked man. When he woke and slipped on his glasses the first thing he saw was Severus's clothes on the floor. Harry wanted more of that but not on the carpet of a hotel room he wanted them in his bedroom. The desire to have that be his normal saturated and overtook Harry's mind. He was sure if he went back to sleep it was what he would dream about.

Harry pushed one knee to the bed as Severus's eyes slowly fluttered open. Harry crawled toward him, the duvet crackling beneath his knees in soft puffs of air. 

"Morning," Severus said, his voice thick and raspy. 

"You were dreaming," Harry said. "I didn't want to wake you." 

Severus arched his brow slowly, studying Harry, then nodded at Harry's words. 

"A good dream I hope?" Harry said, fighting a smile he felt tugging at his lips .

Severus's tongue flicked out across his dry lips. "I thought," he said then cleared his throat. "I thought I had a completely mad dream but perhaps not?"


End file.
